1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a field emission device and a field emission display.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission devices provide many advantages such as low power consumption, fast response speed, and high resolution. Therefore, they are being actively developed.
A field emission device is reported in an article by Chin Li Cheung, entitled “Growth of single-walled Carbon nanotubes on the given Locations for AFM Tips”, Chin Li Cheung, Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 76, No. 21, May 22, 2000. The field emission device includes a conductive base and a single carbon nanotube. One end of the carbon nanotube is connected to the conductive base. Another end of the carbon nanotube is used as a field emission portion. In use, a voltage is applied to the field emission device. A number of electrons are emitted from the carbon nanotubes. However, a high positive voltage is needed and the field emission current is low because the electron emission characteristic of the carbon nanotubes needs to be improved. The lifespan of the field emission device is short. The field emission display using the field emission device has similar problems.
What is needed, therefore, is a field emission device and a field emission display having large field emission current and low voltage.